marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya, Godess of Love (Watcher Datafile)
FREYA Freya Nerthasdottir public Freya is the child of Njord and Gaea (in her identity as Nertha), twin sister of Frey, and the mother of Idunn, Sigyn and Nanna. Exceedingly beautiful, she was once married to Lodur (Ve), brother of Odin. After her Aesir husband had died, she took a mortal named Ottar to be her lover, but to prove his worthiness to be near her, she introduced him to the goddess Hyndla, and revealed to her that Ottar was a descendant of the great German hero, Sigurd. Freya, however, loved gold and had dwarves create her many treasures such as the necklace Brisingamen. To pay for their services, she gave herself to their father, Iwaldi, many times and had several daughters, among them Nanna, wife of Balder, Idunn, wife of Bragi, and Sigyn, wife of Loki. The dwarves also reputedly created for her Hildisvini, a great boar of solid gold whom she rode to show her way through the dark, who was very much like Gullinbursti, her brother’s mount. Loki, meanwhile, heard about her indiscretions and told Odin who requested that he bring to him Freya and her Brisingamen. Loki meanwhile absconded with the necklace rather than bring it to Odin. When Freya reported its theft, Odin told her she could retrieve it only after she spent a certain time in servitude to him as one of his Valkyries claiming the souls of the slain. As the Valkyrie Gondul, Freya delivered the spirits of dead heroes to Valhalla as a part of her penance and Odin then sent Heimdall to retrieve Loki with the stolen necklace. After serving her penance, Freya retired to her home Sessrumnir outside Asgard. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Godess of Love and Beauty, Gullible, Served with the Valkyrior Power Sets PRINCESS OF VANAHEIM Adept Sorcery D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Mystic Senses D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Brisingamen. When using Sorcery to create assests or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Golden Tears. Spend die from the doom pool equal to your emotional stress to create an equal-sized “Golden Tears of Freya” resource at any time during a scene. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Son of Asgard power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Son of Asgard power for this action. Limit: Maiden’s Honor. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by rejection, mistrust, or accusations of misconduct. VALKYRIOR WEAPONRY Mystic Armor D10, Mystic Weapon D10, Winged Mount D8 SFX: Dual Wield. Step back Mystic Weapon by –1 to add a D6 to an attack action including Valkyrior Training and keep an extra effect die, or step up your effect die. SFX: Mighty Smite. Step up or double a Mystic Weapon die for one action. If the action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to the normal rating of your power die, or the highest die in the doom pool. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Valkyrior Weaponry power to add a D6 to the doom pool. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Cosmic Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Vanir Category:Valkyrior